Emotions Arival
by Hatenisa
Summary: Sometimes, its better to be late. Just sometimes...
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, this is my first fanfiction so please be gentle /****  
****Review please, and tell me what you think****!**

-

Day 1

The moment Sasuke sensed Sakura´s chakra all he could think of was a pinkette  
screaming fan-girl with tears in her eyes.

_"annoying"_ he thought.

But he somewhat wanted that to happen...

He would never say it, but he had come to know just how much Sakura ment to him  
on the time she was in his life quest.

How good her hair smelled when near Sakura trees...  
How deep her eyes were when she looked at him...

How sad her tears looked when he tried to kill her...  
How much he hated himself for doing so...

How much he wanted to feel her love again...

_"soon..." _he thought _"it will happen soon"_

She could not belive what she saw...

Sasuke was back...

5 years passed since he left her on that cold bench, which she hated with all  
her heart...

That was the end of a love that never had response.

-

She stared at him, she wanted him to make a move , to say something...

But instead he didn´t even stop to look at her. He just went past her , ignoring her,  
as he did 5 years ago.

She wanted to scream at him, she wanted to punch him in the face, shout just how  
much she hated him...

But instead she went past him, ignoring him like he did to her.

-

He froze in place.

Did Sakura just ignore him?!

No...

It couldn´t be...

There must be some kind of mistake!

" Sakura..."

She stopped, never looking back.

"What?" she said annoyed.

"how have you been?"

He didn´t know what to ask. Matter of fact, he didn´t know why he called her in the first place.

"Really" she said turning to face him for the first time in 3 years " that´s the first  
thing you have to say to me after so long?" she stared at him "how disappointing for an Uchiha."

What. Was. That...

Was that Sakura?

Where is the girl who was madly in love with him?

He could only look at her with his stoic face.  
-

There she was...

17 years old,  
top medic,  
hairs falling to her back,beautiful face,  
beautiful body.

Oh god, what had he done...

"where are you looking at" the stare turned into a glare.

"where are you going?" he asked.

"tsk, you are the same jerk as ever. It´s impolite not to answer a question from  
an old friend" she said ironically.

"then answer my question!" he demanded.

That was it... She had it!

"Look here Uchiha...there are some changes around here. First, i´m over you...  
matter of fact, I HATE you. That means I don´t give a fuck if you are still alive  
or here in Konoha... So no demandings! Second, Naruto is a soon-to-be hokage...  
you should go talk to him. He is probably the only one that still cares for you. Goodbye."

She turned her back to him, and started walking towards the gates.

What was that pain in his chest? why was it there?

"you still didn´t answere..." he said

She stopped.

"*sigh*i´m going home" she said so that she could leave

What?! Home?

wasn´t Konoha her home?!

" and were is home ? "

"Suna" she said , but before she could walk...

"And why is that?" he was afraid to hear the answer.

She looked at him, smirking...

"Because the Kasekage is my boyfriend"

She turned her back to him

"Goodbye"

She started walking to never stop again.

He froze.

W-WHAT?

-


	2. Chapter 2

**First of all I want to thank you guys for reviewing and enjoying my fanfic , it gave me the power to keep going :D  
There you have it, the second chapter , please review and share your thoughts**

ஜ۩۞۩ஜஜ۩۞۩ஜஜ۩۞۩ஜ **Day 3 ஜ۩۞۩ஜஜ۩۞۩ஜஜ۩۞۩ஜ******

Sakura was still shocked , she was fucking cool back that time! So cool that even Uchiha Sasuke was speechless.

_"Why is he back in the first place?! Did he really think that things would be ok after everything he did?!  
_Sakura thought while going near the Suna gates.

" Jerk..." she murmured.

" Who? Me? " said a familiar voice.

How she loved that voice this sexy voice, almost as much as she loved the owner.

" I missed you" she said as a pair of strong arms grabbed **(A.N.: Gently of course ^^)** her tiny waist.

" I missed you too " he whispered in her ear.

She turned to face him.

There he was...

17 years old,  
handsome face,  
body like a greek god,  
powerful in every way possible,  
and most importantly... her boyfriend.

" Not as much as me I guarantee you " she smiled gently.

" We'll see..."

As soon as he said it , she stood on he tiptoes and covered his lips with hers.

Although he was surprised , he returned the kiss.

A tender kiss full of emotions...

_... Tenderness ... gentleness ...  
_

She broke the kiss with a mocking smile.

" I won ! " she said celebrating the victory.

He looked at her and raised an eyebrow **( ok... He doesn't have eyebrows , but still... xD).**

" Really ? who said it was over? "

She didn't even have time to blink, as soon as he spoke she was in a tight hug.

An arm around her waist , other in the back of her head, and his lips on hers.

The kiss was deeper , much deeper...

She couldn't resist him ... she threw her arms around his neck hoping it would deepen the kiss.

And ... IT WORKED!

His tongue started begging to go in , and of course , she didn't resist that either.

Their tongues started dancing at the sound of their heart bittings.

_... longing ... lust ..._

After what seemed an eternity they broke kiss longing for air.

They looked at each others eyes...

He smiled laying his head over her shoulder , both hands now on the bottom of her back.

" See? It wasn't over ... "

He heard her giggle.

" It sill isn't." he continued.

" W-wha-"

" Sakura ... " he whispered in her ear so he could have all her attention.

" hmm? " she smiled.

" Sakura , I love you..."

She could not belive what she just heard...

...it was the first time he said it first.

A happy tear rolled down her blushed cheek as she laid her head on his shoulder.

" Gaara ... I love you too! "

As Gaara felt her crying , he stood back to see her face.

" Why are you crying silly ? " He said tenderly.

" It's just that ... I'm so happy ! "

_... love ... and happiness!_

" Silly... " he said as he hugged her again.

" Gaara?..."

"hmm?" he said , tightening the hug.

She looked at him smiling .

" You haven't won yet " she said mockingly.

He smirked.

" Yet... "

He planted a sweet kiss in her forehead.

She giggled.

" What do you recommend? "

He took her hand.

" Let's go home" he smirked " what do you say?"

She blushed.

" T-this time it's me winning! " she said.

" Funny...you say that every time before you lose!" he mocked.

She intertwined her fingers in his as they entered Suna.

" Let's see about that mister " she smiled...

... yeah , she was home.

**_  
**  
**I hope you guys liked it , please review and give ideas you would like to see in the future and maybe I could  
help out :)  
I will update in a week , hopefully.**

Thanks guys,

Hatenisa


End file.
